


Don't Tap On The Glass

by insecureboyy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, I'm Sorry, M/M, Woops, basically lalnable, lalnable is a cannibal so really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureboyy/pseuds/insecureboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curious boy studied the glass, and raised a hand up.</p><p>Tap. Tap.</p><p>The glass broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tap On The Glass

A scream ripped from his throat as the man he found to love slipped from his grasp, and fell to the ground. He couldn't speak, or move.

His ears rang from the gun that shot off, diving into the heart of his beloved.

It was all so fast.

Blood, all he saw was blood.

And for the first time in his life, he was disgusted by it.

~Weeks earlier~

He still remembered his first kill, the day he figured out he was bloodthirsty. The feeling of blood on his hands, it was almost.. Arousing. It was sticky, and so red it made his vision blur.

He was 16 then, and he had gone to a bar. A man there flirted with him, and bought him drinks. He soon got drunk, and the man tugged him outside, which he protested, the the boy didn't seem to care.

He picked the wrong person.

He pretended to be fine with it, but once the clothes were off he shoved the man into the gravel, and pulled out his knife. Screams rang in the blonde's ears as he cut the mans dick off and shoved it down his throat.

He stared at his hands, expecting to feel sick. Disgusted, queasy, scared. Anything.

But all he did was smile and feel the particular feeling of warmth pool in the pit of his stomach.

The man's eyes slammed open and he looked up, he could hear screaming through the glass. Normally everyone screamed, but this was louder. Unhuman. His eyes narrowed and he saw a man pushed down onto the glass, and the familiar sound of iron doors being slammed closed.

Staring into his eyes, were these eyes. They weren't normal, but not ugly. They looked like.. Well.. He didn't know. But all he wanted was to rip them out and not put them in his normal collection of eyeballs, no, in a special case. Designed especially for them. They were purple, so purple.

Purple glowing lines stained his face, and my eyes locked onto his hands. They were bloody. He smirked, slowly wondering if the blood was from the man above him, or one of the guards.

The man scrambled to his feet, a blush stained on his cheeks.

He liked the purple-eyed stranger already.

~~~~~~~~~~

He'd watched him for awhile, pacing around his room. He occasionally read a book, or well, just sat.

He wondered what the man thought about whilst he just sat there.

Then again, he knew no one wanted to find out what happened in his own pretty little mind. Though it would be funny to watch people break whilst they did.

After the 3rd day, he began to wonder why he was in there. People were in there for random stuff. Experiments gone bad, they went crazy, etc. Maybe it was because of the purple lines on his face. Maybe he wasn't human at all.

When the guards didn't watch, Lalnable would move his bed and dig at something under there. Occasionally he'd see the man above him warily watch him with those purple eyes of his, but he ignored him.

On the 7th day, a full week that the man had been in there, was the day they escaped.

He had gestured to the hole when the man had stared down at him questionably, and smirked.

"Scream." He said, but the man of course couldn't hear him, but obviously understood.

He covered his ears as the man let out the loudest scream he'd ever heard, and glass poured over Lalna like rain. Loud beeping sorrounded the room, and they jumped down the hole, making their escape.

~~~~~~~~~~

They spent a day crawling through vents, trying to find a way out. The man finally said something, as they passed by an airway. "Stop.." The purple-eyed boy said, and Lalnable turned around, as best he could in this small space. "Yes?" He asked, growling slightly. He just wanted to get out of here.

"I.. I found a room."

"That's very good. This is also a vent." Lalnable started to turn around to crawl again, his knees aching from being on them for so long.

"No! I-It's empty.. And.. Looks like a great place to sleep.." He mumbled, looking through the hole.

"Fine.." Lalnable mumbled, and a grin spread out on the other man's face. They dropped down and the other man did something with the door, he didn't remember what.

The purple-eyes man walked up to him, and he started noticing the man was shaking slightly. "What?" Lalnable asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Cold.." The boy flushed, rubbing his arms.

Lalnable paused, studying him. He seemed so human.. It was almost cute.

He sighed and laid down, quickly pulling the other man down on top of him, deepening the color of his cheeks.

He wrapped his arms around the other man, watching as he slowly relaxed into the touch and rested his head on his shoulder.

They stayed up talking about things, about why they were there. He felt the man tense up slightly when he talked about his killing, but then relaxed back right into his touch.

He started to wonder why he would be fine in the arms of a killer, but he ignored the thought, he didn't understand human emotions. Was this man even human? He didn't know.

"Rythian." The man quickly blurted out, and Lalnable looked at him.

"What?"

"My name. It's Rythian.."

"Oh.."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Lalnable."

"Lalnable?"

"Lalnable."

~~~~~~~~~~

They continued crawling, and Lalnable tried to ignore the thoughts about the night before, because it felt weird to talk about it.

He'd felt so different, and well.. Well..

Almost like he was in love.

But that was impossible, wasn't it?

He suddenly stopped, and looked through an airway. He paused and looked at Rythian.

"What?" Rythian asked, tilting his head.

"I think I've found our way out?"

A big grin spread on the man's face. 

And it felt like his heart skipped a beat.

~~~~~~~~~~

They ran for a long time, and their breathe came out in short pants.

"I.. I think we're free.." Rythian mumbled, and he paused, before he broke out in a smile.

"We're free, Lalnable!" Rythian shook his shoulders gently, and they stared at each other.

"I.."

"I know.."

And with that their lips clashed together, and it was bliss. All the voices in his head shut up, and his heart filled with an unfamiliar warmth, but fuck it felt good.

Then it was good.

All he heard was a shot, making his ears ring. And he felt the lips being pulled away. And the familiar body falling to the floor.

And all he could do was scream.

The sound that ripped through his throat was full of pain, and guilt, and it was one of a man with a broken heart.

He felt his arms being tied behind his back, and the familiar click of cuffs.

The man tapped too hard.

And he broke the glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Argh I hate this one.
> 
> Why am I posting this?
> 
> Oh whatever.


End file.
